meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Operation: Wolf Bomb
The episode begins as Nuthead and his team of commandos prepare to infiltrate a jungle base belonging to the Wolf Army, led by Wolf General who is discussing his plan to take over the world. After overlooking the area with binoculars, Nuthead gives the orders to move out. Both Coony and Turtle Ka-Boom take out patrols around the base, while Nuthead infiltrates the base under the guise as a pizza boy, satisfying the General and his soldiers. When Nuthead opens the pizza box, it is shown that he has replaced a slice with a throwing knife. He appears to grab and throw his knife at the General. However, he soon realizes that he has thrown a slice of pizza instead by mistake. This blows his cover and he is chased by the General's minions. Nuthead grabs and throw his knife at his pursuers, but instead hits a hidden Coony, pinning him to the wall while managing to distract the soldiers chasing him. Turtle then throws a bomb into the base, scaring off the soldiers who were chasing Nuthead. The bomb rebounds off the pizza the General is holding and trying to eat, covering it with melted cheese, and lands back in Turtles' hands. While Nuthead desperately tries to remove his knife from Coony's torso, Turtle runs to Nuthead for help, since the cheese from the pizza is causing the bomb to stick to his hands. As Nuthead pulls the knife out of Coony, he accidentally swings his knife back, cutting the lit fuse and causing it to fly upwards, and, unfortunately, cutting Turtle in half as well. By cutting Turtle in half, he exposes an arsenal of explosives that explode when the fuse falls back down, and the three are blown away deeper into the jungle. Nuthead survives the explosion, but Turtle is nothing more than a few body parts and Coony's corpse has been severely burned. As the enemies close in, Nuthead hides in Coony's corpse. While the General wonders where Nuthead went and the soldiers survey the damage of the explosion, Nuthead huddles in Coony's corpse, covered in worms and whimpering in fear. Overcome by the extreme stress of the situation, Nuthead flips out for the first time. He emerges from Coony's body and roars in grief and rage, proceeding to use Coony's ribcage and one of his femurs as weapons to disembowel a soldier, knock out his teeth, and sever his abdomen, spilling out his stomach. The loose teeth fall into the soldier's stomach and Nuthead blows into the top of the stomach. The teeth fly out of the stomach like machine gun bullets, cutting down all the soldiers. As the only two left standing, Nuthead and the General begin fighting. After a long and bloody battle, during which Nuthead is stabbed in his stomach and has his hands cut off, Nuthead manages to kill the General by ripping open his stomach with his hand stubs and crushing him under a falling log. He later visits another Wolf Army base in the middle of a lake, carrying a pizza box. He opens the box to reveal the General's crushed face, now resembling a pizza, while laughing manically. Category:Blog posts